


[Podfic] i didn't know i was broken til i saw your face

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John is expecting the visit, but that doesn’t mean he likes it.





	[Podfic] i didn't know i was broken til i saw your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i didn't know i was broken til i saw your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055177) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



> Join me for a fic that features a lot of Mycroft!  
> Thank you so much, JenTheSweetie for giving permission to pod your lovely fic. You obviously love Mycroft and it's great to see him portrayed in such a positive light. I only wish Sherlock could say the same! LOL

 


End file.
